Waiting For You
by Reflection of a Broken Dream
Summary: Inuyasha One-Shot Song Fic. Pairless Ramble with hints of Inuyasha x Kagome. The song is 'Never Alone' by Barlow Girl. The well has closed up, Inuyasha and Kagome's journey over, the two once again separated by time. Kagome is waiting faithfully for Inuyasha to return to her...for the day that they will never have to be alone again.


**Waiting For You**

**Author: Reflection of a Broken Dream**

**Pairing: None - Pairless Ramble**

**Hints of Inuyasha x Kagome (from Inuyasha)**

**Quick Note****:**

**- **This is placed just after the end of Inuyasha, the well sealed up.

- It's a sad kind of story...just a one-shot song-fic kinda thing. I was kind of sick and down, and _this _is what came of it...

**Disclaimer****:**

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! (...Though I sometimes wish I did...)

I also don't own Barlow Girl or her song 'Never Alone'! (...An awesome and sad song...)

**Song and lyrics****:**

**Barlow Girl**

**Never Alone**

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show

No, no, no  
I needed you today  
So where did you go?

You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
And, though I haven't seen you,  
Are you still there?

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see you,  
And I can't explain why,  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply,  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side,  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm never alone

**Where Did You Go?**

**One-Shot**

_I waited for you today,  
But you didn't show_

_No, no, no  
I needed you today,  
So where did you go?_

_You told me to call,  
Said you'd be there  
And, though I haven't seen you,  
Are you still there?_

Raven black hair was picked up in the soft wind that blew, azure eyes fixed on a small well house near her shrine home. Delicate yet calloused fingers caressed the god tree she stood beside as she gazed unerringly at the object of her frustrations. It had been a month...a whole _month _since the end of her journeys...and yet...

'_I waited for you today, Inuyasha_,' Kagome thought silently, her azure eyes saddening in their gaze. _'But you didn't show... I needed you today...where did you go...?'_ She stepped forwards and over the small fence around the Goshinboku tree, making her way slowly to the well house. She slid the door open to the eerily silent and still building, slowly descending the stairs to the bottom, where the well sat. Her fingers skimmed the lip of the well, the magic, which used to reside there and meet her fingers, lacking. It was gone.

"You told me to call...if I ever needed you," Kagome whispered softly as she leaned over the rim and peered into the dark depths of the well that used to feel like the warmth of home. Now all she felt from it was cold loneliness and sadness... "You said you'd be here, Inuyasha..." Her fingers wrapped around the splintering wood of the well, gripping it tightly as azure eyes narrowed in determination. In a smooth and easy motion, the slip of a girl slid over the side of the well and fell into the dark depths, her sailor uniform rustling as she fell down, down, down to the bottom of the well. She landed without difficulty, crouched down to the dusty bottom of the well. The blue lights didn't catch her and the well house still blocked out light overhead. She was still in _her _era...

'_I haven't seen you...I can't seem to reach you...are you still here_?,' she asked silently, scooping up fine dirt from the bottom and letting it seep through her fingers like sand...like time. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes as she laid her hands flat against the bottom of the well.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

_And though I cannot see you,  
And I can't explain why,  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

_We cannot separate  
'Cause you're part of me  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen_

"Inuyasha!," Kagome cried loudly. "I need you!" She waited, silent and still...and she got no reply. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks for the thousandth time since that day. "I can't feel you anymore... I can't feel you by my side..." The despair sank in again and she rejected it, wiping furiously at her eyes with the backs of her hands and fingers.

_'No! I can't believe it! I won't_!,' she thought frantically, losing herself in denial once again. _'I __**know **__you'll come back for me! You __**always **__do!' _Azure eyes filled with determination again as she nodded once to her thoughts. _'You're here and I'm never alone_.' She stood back to her feet, dusting her hands off on her green skirt before running her hands along the walls of the well until her finger tips met the rope ladder that she kept hanging there even now. She quickly scaled the ladder and pulled herself over the lip of the well and ascended the stairs.

_'Though I can't see you_...,' Kagome thought silently with a soft hum, shutting the door and turning back to the Goshinboku tree. '_And I can't explain it...you've placed a deep...__**deep **__reassurance in my life_...' Memories clouded her thoughts and mind, turning her azure eyes a hazy blue. A soft smile graced small pink lips as she approached the tree again, stepping over the small fence to get there. Small fingers found the rough bark of the tree again. Her only other link to the past. _'We can't be separated...not really. 'Cause you've been a part of my life...a part of __**me **__since my fifteenth birthday. Although you're not visible to me right now...I'll trust the unseen_.' A more joyful smile tugged up at her lips, hope re-entering her heart.

_I cried out with no reply,  
And I can't feel you by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

_We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though you're invisible,  
I'll trust the unseen_

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel you by my side,  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here, and I'm never alone_

"Inuyasha...can you hear me?," Kagome asked softly, trying to tap into the power of the tree like she had when she'd been sealed to her side of the well by Kikyo after being manipulated to hurt Inuyasha by Minomaru. Again, she got no reply, not even a hint that he'd heard her. "I can't feel his presence like I had then, either..." She sighed softly, sadly, with that admittance. "I can't feel him by my side..." She shook her head as the sadness set in again, the girl refusing to fall into despair. "No! I know Inuyasha. He'll be back for me, I _know _he will..." She gave a soft, saddened smile as she leaned her forehead against the tree, shutting her eyes to the world. "He's here...and I'm never alone." It was, more or less, like she was reminding herself. In all honesty, she _was_... She was trying to keep that thought and hope alive so she wasn't eaten from the inside out by grief and despair...

'_We can't be separated by time or space...at least not for long. He's a part of me and I'm a part of him_...,' she reminded herself silently, a soft sigh passing through her lips. '_Though I can't see him now, I trust him.' _Azure eyes slowly slid open and she focused on a piece of bark near to her face, her forehead still resting against the rough bark.

"Inuyasha?," she tried once more. Again, she got nothing. "I hate it...that I can't feel you here anymore...that you're not here with me now...but I know you'll come back for me. You'll be here and I'll never be alone." She pulled away from the tree with a small nod, her eyes still focused on it. "I did what I could today...tomorrow is another day. I can try again...or...maybe...he will come for me tomorrow." That thought made her eyes light up in joy. "All I have to do is wait just a _little _longer..." With a bigger smile tugging at her lips, she grabbed her school bag and strode to the fence again, stepping over it. "We'll be together again soon, I know it!"

**-END-**

So...yeah. That's it. I was kind of in a saddened mood when I wrote this, but it's oddly optimistic... I felt bad for Kagome, though...lost in her denial that Inuyasha would return...

(I won't give away the _actual _ending of Inuyasha, but it's interesting...)

How was it? (That was my third one-shot!) Please review!

**Review Responses**:


End file.
